


The many faces of Tapping, part eight: Helen in Chimera

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Amanda Tapping - Freeform, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part eight: Helen in Chimera

 

Worked my way through a new tutorial which introduced me to several tools in Photoshop I hadn’t used before.  
It feels like I’ve still just scratched the surface of what it’s capable of. 


End file.
